twohalfmenfandomcom-20200222-history
Gordon
Gordon, sometimes referred to as Ted, is a minor recurring character of Two and a Half Men during Seasons 1, 3, 4, 6 and 8. He is a Pizza delivery guy, who usually delivers to Charlie at his Malibu Beach House. He also dated Rose for a little while. He is portrayed by J. D. Walsh in the series. Season 1 Gordon; then called Ted; makes his first appearance in I Can't Afford Hyenas, to whom Charlie tips 300% of what the Pizza cost. Later that week, Charlie finds out that all his credit cards have been disabled, as he now has no money left, and that his royalties wouldn't be coming for another couple of months. With Alan helping him cutting down on his expenses, he tips Gordon only $2. Charlie returns the bottle of wine Gordon brought him free of charge, but Gordon doesn't take it, saying ‘You need it more that I do.’ Season 3 Gordon is then introduced by Rose as her boyfriend, offering Charlie a couple’s date. But as soon as Charlie tells Rose that he no longer dates Mia, she immediately asks Gordon to leave and comforts Charlie. She later tells Charlie that she is with Gordon now, and they can’t be with each other. This surprised Charlie as he never wanted to be with her in the first place. She later brings Gordon to Jake’s birthday party, where he was dressed exactly like Charlie, suggesting that Rose was trying to make him a replacement for Charlie. His final appearance in season 3 was when Rose asks Charlie to tell him that she needs some space. After the two quarrel and are at the verge of breaking up, Charlie get them back together, particularly as he did not wanted Rose to stalk him again. Season 4 Gordon comes to Malibu beach house to deliver pizza to Charlie. Charlie, being tired of Alan being cheap and not paying his share of money when they go out; finds out that Alan had been hiding a stack of cash valuing almost $ 5,000; paid Gordon with that money, tipping him $50, and asking him to wait for hearing Alan yell when he finds his cash stack missing. Season 6 After an absence of two years, Gordon reappears to deliver Pizza to Charlie. He explained his absence as “I finished night school, got a Business Degree, met an amazing girl, got married, landed in a great job as a stock broker, the company went under, my wife left me and uh.., that will be $ 28.50”. That night, he stayed with Charlie, Alan, Herb and Jerome for a drink. When Chelsea moves in with Charlie at his Malibu Beach house, Charlie prefers privacy. He gets away for a night at Chelsea’s apartment, and orders a pizza, which is delivered by Gordon. When Gordon learns about Charlie’s situation and solution, he responds “You know what you are Mr. Harper. Genius!” Season 8 Gordon then appears at the burnt, ruined house of Lyndsey, where Charlie seeks some privacy, but is joined by Chris, Herb and Alan. When referenced by Charlie as his favorite pizza boy, Gordon responds “I’m 30 years old Mr. Harper. I have high blood pressure and alimony payments”. He then joins them. Gordon’s latest appearance involved him finding out the truth about Rose’s "marriage" to Manfred "Manny" Quinn. He tried to explain it to Charlie, who was being tricked by Rose into believing that she was married, but Charlie didn’t catch up with Gordon’s explanation. Gordon left the beach house saying to himself “He’s got the beach house and I'm delivering pizzas. Un-freaking-believable!” Trivia *Due to Charlie Harper’s death, it is unclear whether Gordon would appear on the show again, as he only delivered pizzas to him. It is also unclear if Gordon even knows that Charlie is dead. Appearances *"I Can't Afford Hyenas" (as Ted) *"My Tongue Is Meat" (as Gordon) *"Ergo, The Booty Call" *"The Unfortunate Little Schnauser" *"Corey's Been Dead for an Hour" *"The Two Finger Rule" *"Sir Lancelot's Litter Box" *"Hookers, Hookers, Hookers" *"Three Hookers and a Philly Cheesesteak" Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Supporting Characters